New begginnins
by JuliaGrace25
Summary: This is a translation of my first story at English. After the end of season 6. Bonnie is sad and guilty about Elena, but gradually she will realize that she should take this gift from his best friend. Also new villains appear in the form of Lily, mother of Stefan and Damon, and his friends, heretics, witch-vampire, who will attack with all his power to win. Bamon, STEROLINE


**Bonnie** **Bennet** **House** **,** **12 PM**

Bonnie opened her eyes, had been crying in his sleep, could not stop smiling Elena remember and the words he had said: **"** _Bonnie_ _Bennet_ _, you_ _has spent_ _your entire life_ _making sacrifices for me_ _,_ _now_ _it's my turn_ _to_ _do it for you_ **"**. It had been a week since Elena was no longer with them, but did not show it, his mind was on the floor. I could not stop thinking that she could have done something to save her. If I had more time! But there was nothing she could do, Kai had ensured that.

 _Dead_ _and_ _still_ _hurting_ , Bonnie thought.

Suddenly she heard footsteps in the hallway. Bonnie in pajamas, grabbed a knife from the table in his nightstand, she got up and prepared to do magic if necessary. She walked to the door and opened it, looked out into the hallway and saw a shadow walk toward her, Bonnie raised her hand and the figure yelled: Wait! ¿what do you do?! The shadow was in the light. It was Caroline.

\- "By God, Caroline! Would you wanted to kill me of a scare? "Bonnie said.

\- "Hey, calm. I ring the bell, no one came to open, and you know, I came in. ¿What else could I do?" Caroline spoke. She was wearing a flowered dress and shoes with heels.

\- "I do not know, maybe not walking like a ghost down the hall. Know there are phones, "said Bonnie. She still felt his heart beating fast in his chest.

\- "Sorry for wanting to visit my best friend after all what happened. If you want, I can go."

\- "No, Care, sorry". Bonnie said before saying more, Caroline was still sensitive about everything that had happened. "I'm still not completely well after Elena".

\- "Apology accepted," Caroline said, sitting on the bed. "I'm not well, actually I feel a bit lonely. I'm living back at home, are all memories of mom. I still remember that burned the letter she sent me, everything I did, all the people I killed. And now with Elena, Jo, Tyler and ... Stefan. I do not know if I can resist."

\- "Ohh Care, knew you were sad," Bonnie said, sitting down, "but I have not stopped for a minute to ask you how you felt. And I'm sorry".

\- "Do not say that, you've been spending too bad, I have not asked you how you feel." Caroline shook her blond hair. "So Bonnie Bennet. How do you feel? Answer truthfully. "

\- "I do not feel anything right. I know that Elena wanted to be strong, but I feel so guilty, that if it were not for me, she could be here, instead of waiting 70 years to be with Damon again. "

\- "Ohhh, Bonnie Bennet. If Elena was here, you'd be dead. Vampires live forever, stay young, Damon can wait 70 years to see her again. It will be difficult but will make it and need your help to do it. "

\- "My help?, Bonnie said." He should hate me, he lost the love of his life for me. "

\- "If something we know after this, is that Damon does not hate you. He risked Elena for you, loves you and respects you. They've been through a lot together. Should support it, "Caroline said, her face serious and sad.

\- "Look what we have here," Bonnie said, "Caroline counselor, tell me something. What happen with Stefan?, After what happened, you separated. Will come back someday? "

\- "I do not know Bonnie, after rejecting it, I've missed, I miss him. But I know I must give me time to reflect. Cheer me "

\- "Well, if you want to cheer, we could go to the bar, get drunk and forget all our sorrows in alcohol. Some of whiskey fixes everything "Bonnie said, she thought it was a good idea to have some fun.

\- "It's a good idea, after the bar, could stay here ?, I feel a bit lonely." spoke Caroline.

\- "Of course, you have no need to ask," said Bonnie.

\- "It's a date," Caroline said.

 **At the** **bar** **9:45** **PM** **.**

Bonnie and Caroline entered the bar, it was Friday night and it was packed. They approached the bar and ordered two whiskeys.

\- "I'm glad we're doing this, Bon. The two must have a little fun, is that little time has passed, but if we get depressed, we could be like this forever.

\- "It is true, we should rejoice a little, Care. Let´s make a toast, for new beginnings. "

The two girls took their vessels and then drink up. Just then Caroline´s phone rang.

\- "Is Matt" Caroline said. " What he want at this hour?, I go outside, here you don´t hear anything."

Caroline left the bar, leaving Bonnie sitting at the bar. Shortly after, entered at the bar a young men with dark blond hair, tall, dressed in black pants and jacket. He glanced around and looked at Bonnie, who had his back. The boy went to the bar and spoke to her.

\- "Hello, is this seat empty?", said the boy with a slight English accent.

\- "Not really, my friend is on the phone outside. She come back soon. "Bonnie said, looking into his eyes, which were a deep green color.

\- "Oh, sorry. Then wait for the barman, and I'll go, "said the boy.

\- "No, do not go. There is another seat beside me, if you want, "he said Bonnie _. It really was a handsome guy, and is not crazy, it's great, because I have enough madness in my life_ , thought Bonnie.

\- "I do not want to bother, but if you insist, only for a while," he said laughing. He sat next to Bonnie. "I'm Edgar Kingston, and do you miss?".

\- "Bonnie Bennett," she said, raising her glass.

\- "Well, nice to meet you, Bonnie Bennett. Do you live here long? "

\- "Since I was born, so quite a lot," Bonnie said, watching with smiling face.

\- "I got recently, a week actually, but I really think Mystic Falls is a nice town, but I do not know, especially for its beautiful women," Edgar said, approaching Bonnie.

\- "Now there's a compliment, thank you", _one quite old_ , thought Bonnie, taking the last sip of whiskey.

\- "Is not hard to say, because it is the pure and holy truth, the girls are very beautiful here, but today I met the most beautiful," he said. "I think the next is your friend, so it was time to retire, greetings Bonnie Bennett." And with those last words, he went through the side of Caroline and went towards the door.

\- "Who was that?," Caroline said. Bonnie was about to answer when Caroline interrupted. "It really does not matter right now. There are problems. Matt the police have found a multitude of corpses in an alley, not a drop of blood left in their bodies, called to ask if it was me. "

\- "You were?" Asked Bonnie quietly and alert.

\- "Of course not, I think I've killed enough," Caroline said. "That's the problem, not us, or Damon or Stefan, no one on our side. So we can be sure of this. Kai did not come alone, he brought here the friends of the mom of Damon and Stefan with it. So, we're in big trouble. "


End file.
